HetaliaXReader
by FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear
Summary: YOU are a country in the world of Hetalia! Just when YOU think none of the other countries will acknowledge YOU as a country. That changes. WARNING this is my FIRST Hetalia fic and it might be a ONE-SHOT if no one likes it. BUT if you guys decide you want more review and tell me what YOU think. THIS IS WHERE YOU DECIDE HOW THE STORY GOES!
1. Chapter 1

Your a new country; actually you've been around before Sealand. So your older than him and more mature. But the other countries don't acknowledge you. Except France but he mostly flirts with you, so you try to avoid him. You were just starting to think they will never acknowledge you as a country. Your sitting in the back of, yet another, world meeting. Your listening to the others argue, while your working on (favorite hobby). After 30 minutes, the meeting is over. Your packing up your things when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and came face to face with America."(Y/N) I'm throwing this amazing party! Will you come?" He asked. He knows who i am? You think to yourself."Sure!" You said, happy that SOMEONE knows who you are."Great! Its at my place at 6pm!" He said then ran off. You picked up the rest of your things and left the building. On your way home you were thinking how the party might end up. All the different possibilities! You finally got to your house. You unlocked the door and walked in. You put down your stuff on the living room couch and went up stairs to pick out your outfit for the the end, you ended up choosing your (favorite outfit)."Perfect" you mumbled to your (animal). Who laid on your bed watching you. You check the time. Its 5:40."SHI-" you said before running into the bath room and taking a quick shower. You put on your cloths and glanced at the clock. 5:55. You ran out of your house and towards America's you got there, you knocked on the door. You didnt hear any music playing. You checked your watch to see what time it was. 6:05pm. Crap im late you thought as someone opened the door. It was a America."(Y/N)! You made it! Come on in!" He said hugging you then letting you come into his house."We were just about to play truth or dare" he said guiding you to the living room; where everyone else is. He sat you in between France and Romano. Just my luck! I have to sit next to France..."Bonjor, my sweet rose." He whispered into your ear in a 'become one with me' way. You glared at him."Alright! Whoever the arrow lands on, has to choose a person to tell a true or do a dare." Explained America. He then flicked the arrow. You watched it go around and around. It stopped. Everyone looked from the arrow straight up and to you."(Y/N) choose someone!" Said America. Everyone (exept America and France) is looking at you like 'who the hell is this chick?'. France is nudging you to pick him. You panic. Who do you pick!?"Uh... J-Japan..." you stuttered. You heard France beside you cuss under his breath."...Dare..." said Japan. There were a few 'oooohhhh's coming from everyone. "...ok...umm... i dare you to... scream at the top of your lungs...?" You said. Thinking he's usually quiet soo why not. You looked at Japan. He was trying to scream. Next thing you heard was a shriek that came from him. Some people laughed. Others said 'really thats screaming at the top of your lungs'. Japan was blushing. Now you just felt bad for him. You were mentally kicking yourself, and making a mental note to apologize to him later."Ok Japan choose someone." Said America once the laughing died down."Germany"~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~[this is a time skip]Almost everyone has gone and now Russia and you are left to be chosen."Russia" said Prussia. Everyone including you gasped. France tried to take this as an opportunity to 'protect' you by hugging you. You pushed him off and glared at him."Truth""Do you think I'm awezome!?""No" said Russia. Then turned to you. "(Y/N) Truth or Dare?""T-Truth" you stuttered."Become one with Russia, da?" He asked."Uhh... umm... uhh..." you stated(?) Trying to figure out how not hurt his feelings so he wont murder you with his pick axe; while also trying to save yourself from 'becoming one' with Russia."Russia! Leave my rose alone!" France yelled defending you. Now they started to argue. Everyone just looked at you to them and back to you. You just sat there shocked on whats going on, with you (E/C) eyes wide. This is NOT AT ALL what you had in mind. When you where coming to the party. Then you saw America stand up and walk over to a stereo and turned on some music. Russia and France stopped fighting and looked at him."Now we party!" Yelled America over the music, while he looked at you. You mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded and started dancing. That's when you instantly recognized the song. It was your favorite song! You began to sing along quietly as you danced around.~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~You were sitting on America's couch. It was 3am. You were really sleepy. The only reason you haven't left yet is because you didn't want to be the first one to leave. You glance around the room with your droopy eyes. Everyone is still dancing around. Some are drunk (aka Germany). You see France look towards you, smiling. Perv you thought as your head began to droop. You fell asleep. France took this as an opportunity to 'mess with' you. He only got halfway to you when. America came into his path, stopped the music, and yelled;"lets play 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Everyone agreed. He then saw you on the couch and went over, woke you up and forced you to play."Germany you go first." Said America letting Germany draw an object out of the hat. Germany brought out your watch. Great you thought sarcasticly and got up. Germany basically had to drag you into the closet. Someone locked the door once you two were in. You start to search for a light switch. You cant find it. Then all of a sudden the light comes on. You see that Germany found the light switch; which ended up to be one of the ones that hang from the ceiling and you pull to turn the light on and off. The door then opened."No Lights. Time starts over!" Yelled America as he turned the light off. You cussed underneath your breath and you heard Germany cuss too."Why'd you cuss?" You asked once the door shut."I can ask you the same thing." He said getting closer to you."Touche..." you said as Germany got closer. You backed up against a wall."W-what y-ya doin?" You asked kinda scared. He then pushed himself against you harshy and kissed you. You were shocked at first, then relaxed into it and kissed back. He starts to trailing butterfly kisses down to your neck, then to your ear."I've always loved you, but never knew how to tell you." He whispered in your ear. Then began the butterfly kisses again. You were shocked at speechless. You just stood there and let him kiss you. His hands began to come up underneath your shirt. That's when the door opened with everyone looking in. Germany jumped back away from you. Still shocked you just stood there."Times up!" Said America. After the others had drawn objects out of the hat and got in for their 7 minutes, everyone left and went home. When you got home you quickly changed into you pjs and went to bed. But checked the clock first. 5:37am. You groaned. You laid in bed and what happened in the closet with Germany kept replaying over and over again in your mind. You eventually fell asleep.A/N: what you think? Please be nice its my first Hetalia fic plus im sort of still new to Hetalia. Should i continue or not? If so, please voice your opinions. (Who do you want to fall in love with? What should happen next? How would you respond next time you see Germany? How would you say sorry to Japan for accidently embaressing him?)


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up the next morning. You got up, lazily, and got ready for the day. Once ready, you went online to research how you could say sorry to Japan for embarrassing him. It took a long time to find a few things but, you learned a few new Japanese words and phrases and recipes for Matcha Ice[1], Karumetou[2], Mugicha[3], Inari-zushi[4], and Tonkatsu[5]. You also found out not to give things in fours[6]. So for the rest of the day you went shopping for ingredients and a cute outfit to wear when you give him his 'im sorry basket'.

The next day, you woke up at 7am sharp and got ready for a day of baking. You were finishing up making the Tonkatsu when you heard the doorbell ring. You completed the recipe and went to answer the door. You expected it was France again trying to flirt with you again but it wasn't and you didn't expect to see who you saw.

Germany standing there at your door. You didn't understand why until you remembered about what happened two nights ago. The party.

"Hello (Y/N)" Said Germany. You weren't expecting to see him again this soon. You still didn't know what to say about him confessing his love to you.

"H-hey Germany" you said trying to smile and not look shocked.

"So... um... about America's party... a couple nights ago..." he started. He looked nervous.

"Yeah..." you trailed waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for what i did... in the closet... i was drunk and had no control of my actions. Please forgive me and forget it happened." He stated very formally. Can you really forget what happened?

"I forgive you." You replied. Then Italy ran up to Germany and gave him flowers and whispered something in his ear and motioned towards you. You watched this exchange this a raised eyebrow as Germany's face became a little more... pink? Was he blushing? Italy then ran off to where he came.

"Uhh... he told me to give you these..." Germany said but, he didn't look directly at you. You just excepted the flowers.

"Well, thank you" you said smiling looking at the (favorite flower)s. You loved this type of flowers!

"I'm gonna go now..." said Germany as he turned and started to walk away. You just stood there unable to move, like as if your feet has grown roots into the ground. You watched him leave. Did you really want him to leave?

You shook your head from your thoughts and left your doorway (shutting the door of course) to go finish making the 'i'm sorry basket' for Japan.

A/N: next chapter you will give Japan the gift and maybe find out your true feelings about Germany (good or bad) or maybe not depends. Was Germany OOC?

...This might have been a filler...

[1]- green tea ice cream  
[2]- Brown sugar cake.  
[3]- barley tea, served chilled during  
summer.  
[4]- Fried tofu  
packet stuffed with sushi rice (no fillings)  
[5]- deep fried breaded cutlet of  
pork.  
[6]- It is usually said that people should avoid the number "4" for  
gifts. Like in China and Korea, 4 is pronounced the same way  
as "death"...Or some sh*t like that...

What you think? Should i continue or not? If so, please voice your opinions. (Who do you want to fall in love with? What should happen next? Blah blah blah... give me ideas people! Please)


End file.
